If You Could See Me Now
by pasive
Summary: Apakah ini yang dimaksud dengan kesuksesan? Tanpa ada orang yang terkasih yang mendampingi. Tidak, Naruto tidak mengartikan itu sebuah kesuksesan, dia terbelenggu dalam rasa kesedihan. Ayah, Ibu, apakah kalian bisa melihatku?
_**If You Could See Me Now**_

Disclaimer: Not my own.

Story © Mine

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _...I'm trying to make you proud..."_

 _Would you stand in disgrace or take a bow?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kutatap semua kenangan indah-yang terbingkai dalam sebuah foto-yang pernah kita lewati. Saat kita semua tersenyum, tersenyum tanpa beban, saat kita merayakan ulang tahunku yang ke-17. Semua tampak begitu indah, ayah yang berdiri di sisi kananku, ibu berada di kiriku, dan aku di tengah membawa kue bertuliskan 17. Andai kita bisa melakukan hal itu bersama lagi, Oh Tuhan, bisakah Engkau kabulkan do'aku ini?

"Hei Naruto, kita harus latihan untuk tampil nanti malam, ayo cepat semua sudah menunggu!"

Dia Shikamaru, temanku sejak sekolah menengah atas. Kumasukan foto itu kembali ke dompetku, segera aku langkahkan kakiku mengekorinya.

"Mungkin ini berat bagimu Naruto, tapi cobalah untuk melupakannya sesaat. Aku ingin kau tetap konsentrasi, tanpamu kita bubar".

Aku tetap mengekorinya dalam diam. Aku pun tidak ada niatan untuk menjawab perkataannya. Mungkin benar perkataanmu Shikamaru, tapi tidak semudah itu, terkadang perasaan ini muncul tanpa di undang. Membayangiku di setiap langkahku.

Saat sampai di tempat kita berlatih untuk konser nanti malam, kuedarkan atensiku keseluruh ruangan, hanya ada beberapa orang di sana. Anggotaku, manajer, dan beberapa ahli elektronik. Suasana cukup ramai, dengan kesibukan masing-masing. Manajer melambaikan tangannya-menyuruhku untuk mendekat-dengan semangat. Dia adalah Mrs. Ellen, wanita berambut pirang-seperti rambutku-dan berwarna mata hijau. Dia orang yang tegas, berambisi, dan disiplin. Hahaha, aku merasa akan dimarahi sekarang.

"Naruto, dari mana saja kau?! Kita harus latihan sekarang, kita harus menampilkan yang terbaik untuk nanti malam," kata Mrs. Ellen agak membentak.

"Hahaha, maaf, aku ada urusan mendadak," kataku sambil mengusap rambutku dan mendapat pandangan bosan dari Shikamaru.

"Ya, ya, ya,... kau dan alasanmu lagi. Ayo cepat kita latihan".

 **.**

" _...The roses came but they took you away..."_

 _ **.**_

"Kita akan tampil beberapa jam lagi, kuharap kau siap Naruto. Kita harus tampilkan yang terbaik untuk para _fans_ ," kata Shikamaru, dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan aku sendiri dalam ruangan ini.

"Hah..."

Kuhela napasku, entah sudah berapa banyak aku menghela napas. Aku harus menenangkan diri, untuk penampilan nanti malam. Tapi kenyataannya kalian telah pergi meninggalkanku. Ayah, Ibu, apa kalian tidak menyayangiku? Meninggalkanku sendiri dalam dunia ini?

"Hah..."

Lagi, lagi, dan lagi, kuhela napasku. Entah sejak kapan perasaan ini muncul kembali. Sial. Genggaman tanganku mengerat, meremas kuat celana jeans yang kukenakan. Aku yang menciptakan lagu ini, tapi kenapa? Kenapa kenyataannya begitu menyakitkan.

Aku pergi dari ruang latihan. Aku perlu menjernihkan kepalaku, aku yakin nanti malam akan berjalan dengan lancar, nyatanya aku tetap fokus dalam melantunkan lagu untuk konser malam nanti.

Setelah berjalan-jalan beberapa saat, aku harap bisa menghilangkan perasaan ini. Namun, kenyataan yang kudapat adalah kalian yang semakin terpatri kuat dalam pikiranku. Aku ingin marah, marah untuk mencurahkan perasaan sedihku ini. Tapi pada siapa? Dan aku sadari pada saat itu juga, perasaan ini. Rindu. _Mom, Dad I'm just missing you now_.

Dan andai saat ini kalian bisa melihatku, akankah kalian mengenaliku? Akankah kalian akan mendatangiku, menepuk pundakku atau akankah kalian mencercaku?

 **.**

 _Would you follow every line on my tear-stained face?_

 **.**

Di hari saat kalian diambil, aku tahu itu telah lama berlalu tapi masih bisa kulihat jelas wajah kalian setiap hari. Saat ini, aku berharap bisa kudengar suara kalian berkata, aku ingin kalian memujiku, memarahiku, ataupun menasihatiku untuk setiap kelakuanku. Setiap hari, aku ingin itu menjadi nyata, hari dengan semua perkataan cerewet ibu, ataupun gurauan ayah yang tidak lucu sama sekali. Seperti dulu lagi, hari-hari yang kita habiskan bersama, hari-hari dimana aku mendapat kasih sayang dari kalian.

Dan aku pun menyesal, kenapa setelah kalian pergi jauh dariku, aku baru menyadari betapa besar kasih sayang yang kalian berikan untukku. Mungkin, jika kalian melihat seperti apa aku sekarang, aku akan dimarahi olehmu, Ibu, Ayah. Aku terlalu banyak minum, aku terlalu banyak merokok, dan aku juga men- _tatto_ salah satu lenganku. Benarkan Ibu, Ayah? kalian pasti memarahiku sekarang. Tapi jika kalian tak bisa melihatku saat ini, maka semua itu adalah sebuah omong kosong.

Andai kalian punya waktu sedetik saja untuk melihatku saat ini...

 **.**

" _...If you get a second to look down on me now..."_

 **.**

"Apa semua persiapan sudah lengkap? Coba kalian cek pencahayaan untuk nanti, kita harus melakukan yang terbaik".

Kulihat semua sibuk menata panggung, mulai dari suara, pencahayaan, properti, dan hal-hal lain. Semua sibuk, termasuk manajer yang sedang mengatur Band kami. Seperti biasa, dia pasti memarahiku, aku pergi terlalu lama memang, meninggalkan latihanku yang mulai dari beberapa saat yang lalu. Aku tertawa membayangkan mereka latihan tanpa vokalis di dalamnya. Ini adalah rangkain tur yang kami jalani, pindah dari satu kota ke kota lain, bahkan dari negara ke negara lain. Kami memang terkenal. Tapi aku merasa kurang dalam perjalanan kami, _Yea.._ _Dad you should see the tours that I'm on..._

Pikiran itu terlintas dalam otakku, aku ingin Ayah mengikuti tur yang kujalani. Aku ingin melihat Ayah berdiri di sisi Ibu, dan bersama-sama ikut menyanyi bersamaku. Apa harapanku terlalu berlebihan?

"Naruto kau harus tampilkan yang terbaik malam ini? Mengerti?" kata manajer kepadaku, dia melanjutkan dengan memberiku beberapa arahan yang harus kulakukan dalam konser kami nanti.

"Baik, akan kuusahkan itu, aku pasti bisa menampilkan yang terbaik," kataku penuh keyakinan, namun tidak dalam hatiku. Kepalaku terasa berat, mungkin aku ingin minum untuk menghilangkan perasaan ini untuk sesaat. Tetapi itu tidak mungkin, aku bisa dicepat...

Aku pun sedang berusaha membuat kalian bangga dengan usahaku, kulakukan segala yang Ayah lakukan. Aku harap kalian di atas sana bersama Tuhan dan berkata _"Itu anakku!"_

 **.**

" _...I hope you're up there with God saying 'That's my kid!'..."_

 **.**

Dan malam konser pun berlangsung, begitu meriah, para _fans_ kami yang begitu antusias. Membuat kami semangat malam ini, kami bernyanyi bersama-sama. Aku harap mereka semua senang atas penampilan kami selama dua jam ini. Tapi semua itu tidak mengurangi perasaan rinduku kepada ibu dan ayahku.

Mungkin yang kulakukan adalah hal bodoh, hal yang terbodoh yang pernah aku lakukan selama hidupku. Dari tur sebelumnya, sampai tur saat ini yang sedang berlangsung, aku masih mencari-cari wajah kalian di antara penonton. Itu benar, aku masih mencari-cari kalian, Ibu, Ayah. Kalian pasti di sini kan? Ikut menonton bersama penonton lainnya, aku harap begitu, anggap saja aku gila. Tapi hatiku mengatakan kalian di sini, bersamaku, ikut bernyanyi-nyanyi dalam kegembiraan.

 _...I still look for your face in the crowd..._

 _...If you could see me now..._

 _...Would you stand in disgrace or take bow?..._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Like I won't know real love 'till I've loved and I've lost it**

(April, 22-2016)

* * *

Saya tahu ini tidak pantas untuk di publikasikan. Tapi entah mengapa saya ingin meyampaikan sebuah pesan melalui cerita ini, dan ternyata ada lagu yang mendukung untuk pembuatan cerita, kata-katanya juga bagus jadi aku masukkan dalam cerita. Saya siap untuk menerima flame, ataupun kritikan pedas lainnya. Tapi saya tekankan, saya hanya ingin memberikan sebuah pesan kepada kalian, saya pun tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun. Mungkin hanya ini yang ingin saya katakan, oh iya, judul saya ambil juga sama dengan judul lagu tersebut. Sekali lagi, saya hanya ingin berbagi pesan.

Sekian & Terimakasih

 **The Script – If You Could See Me Now**


End file.
